This invention concerns novel S-aryl N-alkynylthiolcarbamates, particularly those in which the alkynyl has from three to five carbon atoms. This invention also concerns methods of controlling the effect on plants of plant pests, particularly Meliodogyne nemas, Fusarium solani, Sclerotium rolfsii, and Puccinia rubigo-vera.